Shattered Memories
by Fallen Lum
Summary: Aoi is a girl who lost her home in a fire. Her life was saved, but loses her memories after waking up from the coma... Aoi searches for her past, but what will she find from it?    This is a Code Geass spin-off. ;3  Paring is secret.   Fluff warning!


Hello dear reader. This is a short note from me:

This is a reader insert - if you choose. Story.

It does not follow the original Code Geass story line. It is more of a spin-off, but with the same characters with a different plot. The Geass ability is slightly changed. But it is still there.

I hope you will enjoy reading. And please cheer me on. :3

I will update but ONLY if people actually are reading it. The format in FF is pretty difficult to handle, because it removes the space I have in the document. :/

Oh well. This is all for now. ;o

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"This wasn't supposed to happen… I'm sorry…"<p>

The stranger planted a light kiss on the girl's lips and vanished into the darkness of the night.

The moonlit night sky was covered by the thick screen of smoke. The roaring fire flared by the touch of the wind. Panicked voices and people screaming. The house slowly burned down to ashes, until there was nothing left of it.

Luckily, no one died in the fire. The girl has survived with only minor injuries.

The cause of fire was unknown. The girl is still young, living on her own, she must have left a living candle or maybe she has forgotten to turn off the stove… parentless youths, they don't have it easy.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"She has recently regained consciousness, still resting."

"Will she leave the hospital?"

"I think so."

"Where will she live?"

"I don't know."

"She could live at my place if…"

* * *

><p>All memories flashed by.<p>

Different faces.

Pictures and colors.

The time and the space.

Feelings, emotions of happiness and pain.

And there is the light.

They are all gone.

Where am I?

I don't remember anything.

* * *

><p>A high ceiling.<p>

The room was big, dimly lit, the walls dressed in golden tapestry.

The fragrance of jasmine flowers.

The bed was soft and the silky blanket felt smooth and delicate.

Beside me stood a bedside table with a vase with a bouquet of jasmine.

There were a pile of cards on the table.

I sat up and picked a card. It read:

"I hope you'll be better soon, we all miss you Aoi."

-Shirley

The card was painted in a pink polka-dot pattern with a very cute picture of a bunny on the cover.

If the card was sent to me, I maybe it was from a close friend. They would know that I like bunnies.

My name is…

* * *

><p>"Aoi!"<p>

A boy ran into the room. I was caught in a tight hug. I wasn't sure what to do, but I hugged him back.

"Oi, Suzaku!"

I was released from the embrace.

His eyes were filled with tears. They were green with an emerald shine. The boy's smile was warm and gentle. He just looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do. So I smiled back at him, the boy called Suzaku.

I noticed the other boy, the one who has called on his friend.

He was very slim, wearing a black school uniform; his hair was black and messy. He looked at us with eyes full of concern.

No one spoke.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the campus dorm." Suzaku answered.

"Who are you?"

"Aoi… have you…?"

"I cannot remember."

"This can't be…" Suzaku looked down. "Lelouch, you knew about it?" The boy looked at his friend.

The other boy, Lelouch, nodded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

I looked at Lelouch.

"Why am I here? Who are you? And… who am I?"

"Aoi, your house burned down but you were saved from the fire. You have been in the hospital for a while and all this time you were unconscious. You will live here in the campus now. My name is Lelouch, and I'm your friend." The he paused and looked at Suzaku. "I know that you don't remember it, but Suzaku is…"

"I'm your friend as well!" Lelouch was suddenly cut off by Suzaku.

I wasn't sure what to do.

"Thank you… It is nice to have friends."

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning.<p>

There was a set of uniform on a hook. The coat was light yellow with a matching black short skirt.

There was also a pair of knee-high socks and a green tie. I assumed that they were for me, all because there wasn't anything else for me to wear.

I was just about to change into the new clothes when someone knocked on the door.

The door opened. It was Lelouch.

"Hello." I said.

He didn't respond, nor did he enter the room.

Instead he shut the door and left.

I finished changing and opened the door. Lelouch was waiting outside with a paper bag in his hands. His face was red, he looked nervous and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything…much." he stuttered.

I guess I was supposed to feel embarrassed as well. It seems I have forgotten something important, such as manners…

"What do you have in that bag?" I asked.

"Ah, these are new, you should wear them… " He handled the parcel over to me.

I wrapped up the paper, inside there was underwear for women.

"They are cute. Thank you." I said when saw the cute strawberry patterns.

"No! No, they are not from me! I'm just delivering them!" he said, somewhat frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I've seem to have forgotten my manners." I apologized.

"It's…it's nothing. You must wear them okay?" He said after looking at my new uniform.

"Sure, I'll change to them immediately. I'll be right back." I said and went back into the room.

"Ah, I'll be waiting outside." Lelouch said and closed the door behind me.

He should have just given me the underwear before I got dressed up. It would have saved so much time. Doing and undoing buttons, and then redo them again…

The panties would have looked better with bunny patterns. But then again, it doesn't matter how they look like, since they are covered by the skirt. The hook of the bra is kind of tricky. If I used to wear it, it is weird how turned out to be so tricky to put on.

"Hello? Le-leouch?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me? The hook is tricky to deal with."

"Hook?"

"Yes, the hook on the bra."

"Ah…uh… wait a minute. I'll go and look for Sayoko."

My arms were sore. It was hard to get the small hooks on together when having them bent back like that. After a couple of minutes of struggling it was successful. The rest was easy peasy and I was fully dressed within seconds. Lelouch still hasn't come back. Instead of waiting for him to return, I opened the door to take a peek outside.

It was a long corridor. There was a window of each end of the corridor, the big windows let the morning sun in. The shine was bright and beautiful. There was a spiral staircase the left end. I went towards it.

"Aoi!"

It was Lelouch. He came from upstairs.

"You was running?"

"Sorry I couldn't find Sayoko." He panted. "But it is good that you managed to fix it on your own."

"It wasn't that hard after all."

The boy sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"Nii-san!"

"Rolo?"

A boy appeared before us. He was rather short, wearing the same kind of black uniform as Lelouch. The boy was young, maybe about 14 and 15. By the looks, he seemed reserved and shy.

His face felt oddly familiar compared with earlier encounter with Lelouch and Suzaku. But it was hard to pin point why.

"Aoi-san! I'm relieved that you are back!" He smiled.

"This is my younger brother Rolo." Lelouch introduced the boy.

"It is nice to meet you Rolo."

"So it's true. What they said. You don't remember anything." Rolo said disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, let's go get some breakfast." Said Lelouch.

"Yes, Sayoko has prepared breakfast for us. Suzaku-san is there already."

* * *

><p>Sayoko is a maid who works for Lelouch and Rolo. They both live in the campus. Maybe they were homeless too, because they didn't seem to have their parents around. The same was with Suzaku.<p>

When I thought about it, I can't remember my parents at all. No one told me, if they died in the fire or…?

Apparently, I had my own house. It is no more, burned down by the fire. What caused the fire? No one spoke of it to me. No one mentioned about it. Maybe it was something that they didn't want me to know.

It was difficult to handle some situations. They were all kind. They said they are my friends. But something was not right. I am sure they were all hiding something from me.

Suzaku is very hesitant. He seems sad most of the time, though he tries hard to smile. He pretends to seem happy. One can easily notice that it wasn't the case. Maybe he was just like that.

Lelouch is calm and collected. But he tends to be very quiet at times as if something was bugging him. However, unlike Suzaku, Lelouch was usually in a good mood.

Rolo, much like his brother, didn't talk much. Though he likes to wear an expressionless look on his face, it was difficult to know about him. But then a guess, maybe it was the nature of shy boys.

* * *

><p>And me, who am I to them?<p>

Am I really a friend?

Who am I?

A friend?

Why am I their friend?

Who am I?

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1.<p>

* * *

><p>Please share your opinions about it. ;o<p>

Also, who would you like Aoi to end up with. Also, what other parings do you like? :)

(Okay, no yaoi) ;o


End file.
